totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki powrót do wielkiego miasta!
Totalne Miasto! - odcinek 1. Wstęp Kamera ukazuje Mitchela stojącego przed wieżowcem. Mitchel: Tak, moi drodzy! Dzisiaj oficjalnie rozpoczynemy kolejny sezon! Dwudziestu dwóch uczestników zmierzy się w wyzwaniach związanych z miastem, pracą, życiem i umiejętnościami. Wygrana drużyna będzie mogła zrelaksować się w wielkim, luksusowym apartamencie. Przegrana drużyna, będzie musiała udać się na peron, na którym odbędzie się ceremonia. Osoba, która nie otrzyma biletu do następnego odcinka, "odjedzie" (pokazuje cudzysłów palcami) sobie pociągiem ekspresowym! Chcecie wiedzieć więcej?! Oglądajcie pierwszy odcinek... Totalnego... Miasta! (Intro: Kamera z góry wpada w morze, potem przechodzi na plażę i do lasu, aż wchodzi do miasta, gdzie Mitchel krzyczy coś z megafonu, a Tim wachluje go plikiem kartek. Następnie idzie obok wielkiego budynku, w którym Jenny skacze z balkonu i spada na Michaela. Casey patrzy na nich zmartwiona, a Daniel łapie ją za ramiona. Max patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, a Jasmine uderza ją palcem wkurzona, zaczynają się bić. Kamera wchodzi na budynku, gdzie przy wejściu Mark uśmiecha się zalotnie do wkurzonej Stacy, przechodzi obok recepcji, przy której Chacky i Jason zalatują do Kelly, która zdenerwowana ich odpycha. Następnie przechodzi do kuchni, w której w garnku siedzą Frank i Shana. Następnie wchodzi na dużą salę, gdzie Patrick uśmiecha się zalotnie do Cindy. Kamera lekko oddala się do tyłu i widać obok Patricka Taylor, która patrzy na niego wkurzona, oraz George'a, który łapie za rękę Cindy. Kamera idzie do góry, z windy wychodzi Grace, potyka się i upada na Simona, flirtującego z malującą się Stellą. Następnie kamera wychodzi z budynku i kieruje się na stary, brudny peron, w którym Ginger rozmawia ze Stanleyem, po czym na czterech łapach przybiega do niej Steve, oblizując zaskoczoną Ginger. Kamera się lekko oddala i pokazuje pozostałych dwudziestu uczestników siedzących na ławce i patrzącyc z obrzydzeniem. Na koniec na tablicy nad peronem ukazuje się logo Totalnego Miasta.) Przed wieżowcem Mitchel: To znowu ja, wasz ukochany Mitchel! Za chwilę ponownie zobaczymy jedenastkę uczestników z poprzedniego sezonu, oraz jedenastkę zupełnie nowych miastowiczów! Przyjeżdża autobus. Mitchel: Stacy i Kelly! Z autobusu wysiada obrażona Kelly i uśmiechnięta Stacy. Stacy: Ale suuuuper! Tym razem nie dam się wywalić pierwsza! Kelly: Ja chętnie dam się wywalić! Mitchel: A milion dolarów nie kusi, mała? Kelly: Chyba mówiłam coś na temat małej, mały! Przez 22 odcinki tyrałam i wygrałam, ale oszukano mnie! Mitchel: No tak, lawa cię oszukała. Ale czy nie warto powalczyć? Kelly: Nie. Z autobusu wysiadają także wściekły Daniel i przepychające się Jasmine i Max. Mitchel: O, proszę! Nasi Daniel, Jasmine i Max! Daniel: Daruj sobie te durne powitania! Mitchel: Nic się nie zmieniłeś, kolo! Daniel: Tydzień temu skończył się ten pier****ny program! Max: Hej wam wszystkim oprócz Jasmine i Daniela! Jasmine: Witam wszystkich poza Max! (podbiegła do Mitchela) A w szczególności ciebie Mitch! Mitchel: Siemka! Z autobusu wysiadają Chacky, Jason i Michael. Chacky: OMG! (podbiegł do Kelly i ją przytulił) Hej Keliuszku, tęskniłem! Kelly: A ja nie. Najlepszy tydzień w historii. (odepchnęła go) Jason: Joł, ludziska! Cześć, Jasmine! (uśmiecha się zalotnie) Jasmine: Goń się. Michael: Siema ludzie! I Kelly. Kelly: Spadaj! Mitchel: Tak, to Chacky, Jason i Michael! A teraz zapraszamy George'a i Cindy! Z autobusu wysiada George. George: No siema! Z autobusu wychodzi Cindy i wpada na George'a. Cindy: Jak chodzisz, pajacu? Odsunąłbyś się, a nie torujesz drogę! George: Luzik! (odsuwa się) Cindy: (spogląda na wszystkich) Rany, znowu te krzywe mordy... Jasmine: Odezwała się! Mitchel: Może wystarczy? Ostatnia osoba to Ginger! Jęk zawodu u wszystkich, nawet u Mitcha. Ginger: (wysiada z autobusu) O rajutku, Stanley! Jesteśmy w mieście! Mitchel: Kolejna osoba, nic się nie zmieniła! Ginger: Jak to?! Stanley zmienił imidż! Tyś ślepy?! Przeproś go, przykro mu! Mitchel: Nie ma mowy! (odepchnął Ginger) Teraz powitamy jedenastkę zuepłnie nowych uczestników! Kelly: Już się boję... Mam nadzieję, że to nie będą idioci typu Ginger! Mitchel: Obawiam się, że twoje nadzieje legną w gruzach! Cindy: To dobrze, z palantami mam dużą szansę na wygraną. Przyjeżdża kolejny autobus, stuka w pierwszy. Przez okno prosto na Cindy wyskakuje Jenny. Jenny: Siemanko! Cindy: Możesz ze mnie zejść?! Jenny: Jakoś mi się nie chce, lala! George: (odpycha Jenny i pomaga wstać Cindy) Nie ma za co! Cindy: Poradziłabym sobie! Mitchel: To jest właśnie Jenny! Michael: Lol? Zapowiada się dłuuuuuugi sezon! Jenny: Masz jakiś problem, koleszko?! (spytała Michaela z ogniem w oczach) Michael: Wyluzuj, laska! Mitchel: Dobra, kończycie? Zostało jeszcze 10 osób! Wychodzi Frank. Frank: Chyba nie za bardzo umiesz liczyć, zostało 9! Mitchel: Ta? Jaki ty bystry. Frank: Nie zamierzam z tobą rozmawiać, bezmózgu. (stanął z daleka od wszystkich) Mitchel: A, spoko! Bezmózgu. No tak, to był Frank! Teraz czas na... Tę, jak jej tam... Shanę! Wychodzi Shana i rozgląda się. Shana: Gdzie ja jestem? Jasmine: Mam nadzieję, że to nie osoba z IQ równym IQ deski klozetowej? Inaczej Max? Max: Przymkniesz się wreszcie?! Jason: Laski, wyluzujcie się! Na pewno polubicie tu każdą! Chacky: (podbiega do Shany) Cześć, jestem Chacky. A ty? Shana: Hej, ja jestem Shana. A ty? Chacky: Ja Chacky! Shana: Aha. Miło mi cię poznać... Shana: (PZ, w schowku na miotły) Zapomniałam, jak on ma na imię... Michael: (PZ) Co to w ogóle ma być za pokój zwierzeń?! Mitchel: Tak, to Shana! Chyba. Na pewno ją polubicie! Cindy&Kelly: Na pewno nie. Z autobusu wychodzi Simon. Simon: No elo, ludziska! Kelly: Nie. Spieprzaj. Simon: Weź, ogarnij! Max: Co to jest? Simon: Masz coś do mnie? Cindy: Ja mam, debilu. Simon: Och, Cindy, spokojnie! Cindy: Spadaj, leszczu. Mitchel: To właśnie Simon! Czas na kolejną osobę... Na pewno nie człowieka. Oto Steve! Steve wyskakuje na czterech łapach z wyciągniętym jęzorem. Stacy: Ojejku, co mu jest? (podeszła do niego) Halo, jak ci na imię? Steve: (podniósł jedną nogę i obsikał Stacy) Stacy: Co ty odwalasz, małpo?! (kopnęła go, a Steve zapiszczał) Steve: (podbiegł do Ginger i zaczął się o nią ocierać) Ginger: Ojej, jaki słodki pieseczek! Kelly: Czy pojawi się jeszcze jakaś kretyńska osoba? Z autobusu wyskoczyła Grace. Grace: OMG, ale SUPERAŚNIE! Jestem w reality-show! (podbiega do kamery) O rany, LUDZIE! Czy ludzie to oglądają?! Kocham was! (całuje kamerę, a Tim przeczyszcza ją ścierką) Kelly: Żałuję, że w ogóle spytałam. Grace: (podbiega do Simona) CZEŚĆ! Simon: No siema. Grace: Co tam?! Simon: Spoko, bejbe. Mitchel: A to jest Grace. Zostało nam jeszcze pięć osób, a teraz niezła laseczka. Stellaaaaa! Stella: (wyszła) Jesztem głęboko nieżapokojona stanem autobuszu. (spojrzała na konkurentów) Chwileczkę, czy to na pewno moi konkurenczi? Mam z nimi rywalizowacz o tytuł Tap Madl? Kelly: Ja po prostu nie wierzę w to co widzę i słyszę. Chacky: Spoko, Keliuszku! Będzie czadersko! George: Chyba ci się programy pomyliły, ślicznotko. Stella: Do mnie to było? Jak to, pomyliły mi szię programs? Mitchel: Jesteś w Totalnym Mieście! Stella: Że w totalnym czym? Mitchel: O rany... Z autobusu wysiada Casey. Casey: Witam. Simon: No siema! Jenny: (wskoczyła Casey na barana) Wio, koniku! A raczej krowo! Casey: Co?! Złaź ze mnie! Jenny: Ani mi się śni! Casey: Aaaaaaaa! (biega próbując zrzucić Jenny) Grace: OMG, co za superowi ludzie! CZAD! Frank: Po prostu, nie skomentuję, tego, dziecięcego, zachowania. Cindy: Odezwał się! Jasmine: Odezwała się! Cindy: Spadaj! Jason: Ej, panienki! Bez kłótni! Jasmine: Stul twarz! Jason: (PZ) Ta Jasmine powoli przestaje mi się podobać! Mitchel: To była Casey. A teraz... Patrick! Patrick wychodzi z autobusu i staje daleko od reszty. Kelly: Jakiś normalny?! Stella: (wyciąga szminkę i maluje się) Simon: Ależ z ciebie laska! Stella: Nie gadam z pożerami, szorka. Mitchel: I ostatnia dwójka! Chyba najładniejsi w mieście - Taylor! Wychodzi Taylor, a wszyscy chłopcy się rozmarzyli. Taylor: Hej! Stella: Jesztem od tego paszczura o wiele ładniejsza! Taylor: Wątpię! Mitchel: Oraz - Mark! Mark wychodzi, a wszystkie dziewczyny poza Taylor rozmarzyły się. Mark: (uśmiechnął się i pomachał) George: Pff, kolejny laluś! Cindy: Jest dużo ładniejszy od ciebie, lamusie! George: Oj, nie wątpię, moja Cindy. Cindy: Daruj sobie te żałosne teksty, okej? Mitchel: Skoro mamy już wszystkich uczestników, możemy zacząć wszystko zwiedzać! Na samym początku, wejdziemy do tego budynku! (wskazał na wielki budynek obok siebie, był podniszczony) Tamten budynek został zniszczony, więc zastąpiliśmy go gorszą kopią. W każdej chwili może się zawalić. Casey: (zruciła Jenny z siebie prosto na Michaela, była cała potargana) Chwilka, przecież to grozi śmiercią! Mitchel: Oczywiście! Jenny: (upadła na Michaela, oboje się przewrócili) Hej znowu, słodki! (oboje wstali) Michael: Cześć? Weszli do budynku. Mitchel: Tu mamy recepcję. Frank: A po co nam ona niby? Mitchel: Tutaj się spotykamy, kiedy będę ogłaszał zadanie, jasne? Tam mamy salę balową, kuchnię, stołówkę, różne zabawy i może tortury? (wskazał na drzwi) Grace: Tortury?! Ale super! Mitchel: A teraz idziemy do góry. To znaczy, heh, ja pojadę windą, a wy sobie pójdziecie? Chacky: A na które piętro?... Mitchel: Czterdzieste! Jasmine: Które?! Simon: Luzik! Pobiegnę tam na lajciku, ziomy! (pobiegł do góry po schodach) Mitchel: Widzimy się na górze! (pojechał windą) Wszyscy wydali jęk zawodu i ruszyli w górę. Czterdzieste piętro Wszyscy stoją już wymęczeni koło Mitchela. Mitchel: CHciałem pokazać wam wasze pokoje. Znaczy, wasze przyszłe pokoje! (wchodzi do wielkiego apartamentu) Casey: Ojejku, chcę tu mieszkać! Mitchel: Drużyna, która zwycięży wyzwanie, będzie tutaj mieszkała aż do kolejnego wyzwania! Max: A co z drugą drużyną? Mitchel: Druga drużyna zamieszka w tym zwykłym pokoju... (otwiera drzwi) A drużyna trzecia, z ostatniego miejsca będzie musiała nacieszyć się tym! (pokazuje pokój jak więzienie) Jenny: O kurczę, ja chcę mieszkać tutaj! (rzuciła się na łóżko w więzieniu) Taylor: A podział na drużyny? Mitchel: Podział na drużyny? Na pierwszej części wyzwania, które odbędzie się teraz! Jason: Tak od razu pierwsze zadanie? Wyluzuj! Mitchel: Dodatkowo, już dzisiaj będzie pierwsza eliminacja! Grace: O kurczę, ale CZAD! Michael: Pierwsza eliminacja? W pierwszym odcinku?! Mitchel: Tak! A teraz idziemy na dół. To znaczy, ja zjeżdżam, wy schodzicie! Ciao! (wszedł do windy) Zawodnicy westchnęli i zeszli schodami. Przed budynkiem Mitchel: Tak więc, witam na pierwszym wyzwaniu! Daniel: Daruj sobie... Taylor: No, do rzeczy. Chacky: (do Taylor) Wiesz, że jesteś śliczna? Taylor: Ja? Dziękuję! Mitchel: Wasze pierwsze zadanie, to, tak jak w Totalnym Obozie, wyścig! Musicie znaleźć dworzec kolejowy. Są tam trzy perony, które oznaczają trzy drużyny. W mieście porozrzucane są też flagi różnego koloru! Czy to w budynkach, w ściekach czy w sklepach... Później zobaczycie, po co flagi! Jasne? Kelly: Nie. Mitchel: Możecie podzielić się w jakieś grupy! (wyciąga pistolet) Na dworcu spotkacie asystenta, który pomoże wam wybrać drużyny. Zanim zaczniemy, możecie podzielić się na drużyny. Do Taylor przytulili się wszyscy chłopcy, poza Markiem, a do Marka wszystkie dziewczyny, poza Taylor. Taylor: Wow? Kelly: (odciągnęła Chacky'ego od Taylor) Idziemy razem, głąbie! Chacky: Jasne! Ustawili się. George: Cindy, idziemy razem? Cindy: Niech będzie, dam ci tę satysfakcję posiadania mnie w drużynie. Ustawili się. Ostatecznie powstały takie drużyny: *Kelly, Stacy i Chacky *Cindy i George *Jenny, Michael, Casey *Jason, Daniel, Max, Jasmine *Ginger i Steve *Shana, Frank i Grace *Simon i Stella *Patrick, Taylor, Mark Mitchel: Gotowi? (strzelił z pistoletu) Start! Wszyscy pobiegli taranując Mitcha. Mitchel: Ołć... Wyścig Kelly, Stacy, Chacky Kelly, Stacy i Chacky wbiegli do sklepu z narzędziami. Chacky: Emm, dzień dobry? Facet: Gudmorning. Kelly: Są tu jakieś flagi? Facet: Aj dont spik frencz. Stacy: Łot? (przywaliła kasjerowi w papę) Flagi?! (zauważyła różową flagę za kasą) Mam jedną! Chacky: A dla nas? Stacy: No musicie znaleźć. A ja już idę szukać dworca. Sorka, chcę wygrać! (pobiegła) Kelly: Grr! Kelly i Chacky wyszli ze sklepu. Poszli do sklepu z zabawkami. Chacky: Są tu flagi? Kasjerka: Tak. (wskazała na dwie zielone flagi koło roweru dla dzieci) Kelly: (zabrała jedną) No super. Teraz na dworzec! Chacky zabrał flagę i oboje wybiegli. Cindy i George George: Gdzie biegniemy, skarbie? Cindy: Prowadź, mądralo! George: To może chodźmy do spożywczaka? Cindy: Nie. Chodźmy do spożywczego! George: Spoko? Weszli do sklepu i zaczęli szukać flag. Cindy: (znalazła różową flagę za jabłkami) Kasjerka: Przepraszam, co robicie? Cindy: A co cię to? Georgi, masz coś? George: Georgi? Cindy: George! (wkurzyła się) George: (wyjął spod czekolady żółtą flagę) Mamy inne kolory... Cindy: No i dobrze! Chodź, szukamy dworca! Wyszli. Jenny, Michael, Casey Jenny siedzi na barana Casey, a Michael idzie obok nich. Casey: Dlaczego zgodziłam się być z wami w drużynie? Jenny: Bo nas lubisz! (zaczęła wyrywać jej włosy) Casey: Zostaw mnie, wariatko! Michael: Ej, spokojnie! Dokąd w ogóle idziemy? Casey: Musimy znaleźć flagę! Tylko gdzie ona może być... Jenny: Może w ściekach?! (otworzyła klapę i wskoczyła) Casey: Czy ona ma coś z głową? Michael: Obawiam się, że tak... Jenny wyskoczyła cała w ściekach i trzymała trzy flagi: zieloną, żółtą i różową. Jenny: Zajmuję żółtą! Michael: Zielona! (zabrał flagę) Casey: Różowa? Phi. (zabrała flagę) Najlepsza flaga dla najlepszej uczestniczki. Jenny: Na pewno nie najlepszej z wyglądu! Casey: Spadaj! Michael: Wypadałoby teraz pobiec na dworzec! Casey: Fajnie, tylko gdzie on jest?! Jenny: Chwila, ja chyba wiem... (zaczęła coś wywąchiwać i pobiegła gdzieś, a za nią Casey i Michael. Jason, Daniel, Max, Jasmine Jasmine: Danielku, jestem zawiedziona, że zgodziłeś się zabrać ze sobą tą całą Max! Daniel: Daj spokój! Trzeba znaleźć flagę! Weszli do parku. Jason: (zerwał z drzewa różową flagę) Ktoś chce? Nie przepadam za różowym! Jasmine: Ja chcę! (wyrwała mu) Uwielbiam róż. Kiedyś miałam różową sukienkę, ale chyba w niebieskiej mi lepiej, prawda Daniel? Daniel: Niezbyt mnie to. Jason: Na pewno wyglądałabyś w obu doskonale! Jasmine: Nie ciebie pytałam o zdanie! Max: Tak, fajnie. Tyle, że jeszcze trzy flagi do odnalezienia! Jasmine: No to szukajcie! (usiadła na ławce) Daniel: A ty to co?! Jasmine: No z tego co widzę, to mam już flagę? Daniel: Pff. Max: Daniel, znalazłbyś mi jakąś flagę? Daniel: Niech będzie... (zaczął kopać w ziemi w poszukiwaniu flagi) Jasmine: (PZ) Dlaczego on jej pomaga?!?! Max: (oparła się o drzewo i uśmiechnęła) Jason: (poszedł na drzewo w poszukiwaniu flagi) Daniel: Nie, to nie ma sensu. (zaczął szukać w krzakach i znalazł zieloną) Trzymaj! (rzucił Max flagę) Max: (złapała flagę) Dziękuję, Danielku! (uśmiechnęła się szyderczo do Jasmine) Jasmine: (wkurzyła się) Urwę ci łeb! Jason: Panie, spokojnie! (znalazł flagę) Zielona! Daniel: Ekhem, daj mi ją. Jason: Niby czemu? Daniel: Bo jesteśmy w sojuszu, przecież. Jason: Nie, nie przypominam sobie. (założył ręce) Daniel: Dawaj flagę, gnoju! Jason: Spadaj, kolo, sam se znajdź! (popchnął go) Daniel: (wpadł do stawu popchnięty przez Jasona, wypluł wodę) Pożałujesz tego! DORWĘ CIĘ! (zaczął zbliżać się do brzegu) Jason: To ja lecę! (uciekł) Daniel: (znalazł zieloną flagę w wodzie) No przynajmniej! (wyszedł) Idziemy?! Jasmine: Tak! Poszli. Ginger i Steve Ginger idzie rozmawiając ze Stanleyem, a Steve idzie za nią machając rękami. Steve: Kra, kra! Ginger: Rozmawiam teraz ze Stanleyem o ważnych sprawach! Steve pobiegł do krzaków i po chwili przybiegł na czterech łapach trzymając w ręku flagi żółtą i różową. Ginger: (zabrała różową) Jejku, to te flagi! Stanley, patrz jaka ładna, różowa flaga! Dzięki steve! (pogłaskała go po głowie, a ten się uśmiechnął) Stanley mówi, że trzeba iść na dworzec. I mówi, że wie, gdzie on jest! Pobiegli. Shana, Frank i Grace Shana: Hej, pamiętacie, gdzie mamy iść? Frank: Szukać jakieś dziwne flagi i dworca. Beznadziejne zadanie. Grace: Mnie się podoba, i to baaaaaaaaaaardzo! Bardzo! Frank: Tak, to interesujące. Shana: Jakie flagi? Grace: O, na przykład takie?! (złapała flagę żółtą) Frank: Gratuluję. Ale chyba jeszcze my potrzebujemy, hę? Grace: No to chodźcie może do mięsnego! Wbiegli do sklepu mięsnego. Shana: Dzien dobry, szukamy... Emm... Kasjerka: Tak? Grace: MIĘSA! Frank: Flag! Frank: (PZ) Z kim ja jestem w drużynie... Kasjerka: Flagi, mam dwie zielone! (przekazała Frankowi dwie zielone flagi) Frank: No brawo. (podał flagę Shanie) Shana: A po co mi to? Grace: Żeby wygrać! (złapała Shanę i Franka za ręce i pobiegła z nimi bardzo szybko, aż się kurzyło) Simon i Stella Stella szła przeglądając się w swoim lusterku, a za nią Simon. Stella: Dlaczeko za mnom idżjesz, boj? Simon: Bo mi się podobasz! Stella: Wiem, wszysztkym szję podobam! Simon: No nie dziwię się! Stella: No ja tesz! Simon: Hej, ale mamy szukać flag! Stella: No to znajdż, bejbe. Simon: Okej... (wskoczył do ścieków) Stella: Fuj! Po chwili ze ścieków wyszedł Simon trzymając jedną flagę żółtą i jedną różową. Stella: Oł Maj Gasz, aj łont ruszofa! (zabrała różową i przytuliła ją) Simon: Idziemy na dworzec? Stella: Jeszli nie jest obsikany, to yes. Poszli. Patrick, Taylor i Mark Patrick: Jak się nazywacie, kompani? Taylor: Taylor! Mark: Mark. Patrick: Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy ze sobą współpracować. Taylor: Chętnie! Patrick: (PZ) Postanowiłem, że zaprzyjaźnię się z tymi "najładniejszymi" (pokazuje cudzysłów palcami) w mieście. Nie wyglądają na inteligentnych i cwanych, a na pewno wszyscy będą głosować z nimi. Taylor: (PZ) Ten cały Patrick wygląda na twardego zawodnika. Ale jeszcze się przekonamy, kto tu rządzi! Patrick: (znalazł w krzakach różową flagę) Różowa flaga... Czy może chciałabyś? (wyciągnął rękę z flagą ku Taylor) Taylor: O, dziękuję! (zabrała flagę) Prawdziwy z ciebie gentleman! (dotknęła jego klatę) Mark: (zagląda w inne krzaki i wyciąga dwie zielone flagi) Patrick: O, proszę... Dwie zielone flagi. Mark: (podał jedną Patrickowi) Patrick: Dziękuję. Taylor: Ale... Czy to oznacza, że nie będę z wami w drużynie? (powiedziała smutnym tonem) Patrick: Nie martw się. Na pewno sobie poradzisz! Taylor: (PZ) No chyba wiem, że sobie poradzę! Patrick: Ale teraz musimy biegnąć na dworzec. Pobiegli. Dworzec Przy trzech wejściach na peron stoi Tim. Przybiegają Cindy i George. Tim: Flagi. Cindy pokazuje różową flagę, a George żółtą. Tim: Cindy, peron trzeci, George drugi! Cindy: Tak! Nie jestem w drużynie z Georgem! (pobiegła na peron trzeci) George: (wyszczerzył się) Chce mnie. (poszedł na peron drugi) Przybiegli Shana, Grace i Frank. Tim: Flagi. Grace: OMG, ja mam ŻÓŁTĄ!! (przykłada mu flagę do buzi) Tim: No to idź na peron drugi! Grace: Jeeeej! (pobiegła) Peron 2 Grace podbiegła do George'a. Grace: SIEMA! Jesteśmy razem w drużynie, czadersko, CO NIE?! George: Super! Ale mogło być lepiej. ---- Frank podaje Timowi flagę zieloną. Tim: Twój peron to peron pierwszy. Frank: (poszedł na peron pierwszy) Shana: Gdzie oni idą? Tim: Daj flagę. Shana: Jaką flagę? Tim: Włóż rękę do kieszeni i ją wyjmij. Shana: (wyciągnęła flagę) O! A co to? Tim: Idź na peron pierwszy, czyli TEN! (wskazał jej peron) Shana: Aha... (poszła na peron) Peron 1 Shana stanęła koło Franka. Shana: Hej! Frank: No nie... ---- Przybiegła Stacy z różową flagą. Tim: Peron trzeci. Stacy: Ciekawe, z jaką fajną osobą będę. (poszła na peron) Peron 3 Stacy weszła i zobaczyła Cindy. Stacy: No nie, czemu ty?! Cindy: Mogę powiedzieć to samo! Stacy: (stanęła obok niej) Wykorzystam sytuację, kiedy jesteśmy same... Sojusz? Cindy: A po co? Stacy: Jesteś dobrą rywalką. Cindy: Niech będzie. ---- Przybiegają Kelly i Chacky. Tim: Flagi. Kelly: Dwie zielone! Pokazują flagi. Tim: Peron pierwszy! Pobiegli. Peron 1 Kelly i Chacky wbiegli na peron i podbiegli do Shany i Franka. Shana: Hej... (pomachała im) Kelly: Mam nadzieję, że jesteście choć trochę normalni? Chacky: Shana jest spoko, prawda, Shana? Shana: Co? Kelly facepalm. ---- Do Tima dobiegają Jenny, Michael i Casey. Tim: O, każdy z was ma inną flagę... No to tak, Michael na peron pierwszy, Jenny na peron drugi, a Casey na peron trzeci! Casey: Tak! (pobiegła na peron) Jenny: No, jestem ciekawa, kogo spotkam na peronie drugim! (pobiegła) Michael: (poszedł na peron pierwszy) Peron 3 Casey podchodzi do Cindy i Stacy. Casey: Hej wam. O, jesteśmy razem w drużynie? To bardzo fajnie! Casey: (PZ) Nie chcę być z nimi w drużynie! Cindy: Tak, jak widzisz. Stacy: Nam też jest bardzo miło! Peron 2 Wbiega Jenny i wskakuje George'owi na barana. Jenny: Jesteś podobny do Michaela, wiesz?! Tylko on ma fajniejszą koszulkę, lol! George: Ta, fajnie. (zrzuca ją na ziemię) Jenny: Zarąbiście! Grace: OMG, ale mam czadowe osoby w drużynie! George: Niestety ja nie mam. Grace: Daj spokój, będzie cool! (uderzyła go pięścią w ramię) Jenny: (zaczyna gryźć spodnie George'a) George: Nie będzie! ---- Dobiega Jason, pokazuje zieloną flagę. Tim: Peron pierwszy! Pobiegł. Peron 1 Michael: (wchodzi na peron) Siema! (przybija ze wszystkimi piątkę) Zaraz za nim wbiega Jason. Jason: Elo, ludzie! (przybija ze wszystkimi piątkę) Chacky: Jest już nas sześciu! Kelly: Wow, umiesz liczyć. Michael: A skoro jest dwudziestu dwóch uczestników, to w jednej może być osiem, a w dwóch po siedem. Kelly: Wow, umiecie liczyć! Michael: Ta. ---- Dobiegają Ginger i Steve z flagą w buzi. Tim: Czemu on ją trzyma w gębie... Steve, na drugi peron, a Ginger na trzeci. Pobiegli. Peron 2 Wbiegł Steve na czterech łapach. George: Nie, tylko nie on! Jenny: (wskoczyła Steve'owi na plecy) Wio, koniku! Grace: Ale czad! George: (facepalm) Peron 3 Na peron wbiegła Ginger. Cindy&Stacy&Casey: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ginger: Coś się stało? Cindy: Tak, ty! I ten twój durny Stanley! Ginger: Mogłabyś go nie obrażać, on ma uczucia! Stacy: Włąśnie, przyjmijmy Ginger i Stanleya z pokojem. Casey: Na pewno nie będzie źle. Cindy: Będzie. ---- Do Tima dobiegają Patrick, Taylor i Mark, pokazują flagi. Tim: Patrick i Mark na peron drugi, a Taylor na peron trzeci. Taylor: O nie! Musimy się rozstać, chłopcy... Patrick: Nie martw się, ślicznotko... Jeszcze się zobaczymy. Rozeszli się na perony. Peron 2 Patrick i Mark weszli na peron i zrobili duże oczy, kiedy zobaczyli Jenny siedzącą na Stev'ie, Grace przyglądającą się temu z podekscytowanie i facepalm George'a. Patrick: Co tu się dzieje, koledzy? George: Mamy najgorszą drużynę, ot co. Patrick: (PZ) Zgadzam się! Do cholery jasnej! Peron 3 Taylor wchodzi na peron. Taylor: Ojej, sam dziewczyny. Taylor: (PZ) To dobrze! Cindy: No tak, dobrze, że mówisz. Taylor: Nie ma za co. ---- Dobiega Stella. Tim: A gdzie zgubiłaś Simona? Stella: Szmierdżiał, więc aj ran ełej od niego! Tim: Aha. Masz różową flagę, więc idziesz na peron trzeci! Stella: (poszła) Peron 3 Stella wbiegła na peron. Stella: Same laseczky. Ale to i tak ja wygram Tap Madl. Stacy: To se wygrywaj. Stella: Fenks! ---- Dobiegają po kolei Daniel, Max, Simon i Jasmine. Tim: Daniel i Max - peron pierwszy! Max: Okej! Daniel i Max pobiegli. Tim: Simon, peron drugi! Jasmine: A ja?! Tim: A ty peron trzeci! Peron 1 Daniel i Max wbiegają na peron. Kelly: O, świetnie. Gorzej być nie mogło. Chociaż jak patrzę na drużynę drugą, to zmieniam zdanie... Chacky: Chcę być w tamtej drużynie! Peron 2 Simon wbiegł na peron i przewrócił się, potykając się o Steve'a i Jenny. Simon: Ał! George: To jest porażka! Patrick: Zgadzam się całkowicie. Peron 3 Na peron wbiega Jasmine. Jasmine: Nie! Co to za drużyna?! Cindy: My też jesteśmy zniesmaczone twoim widokiem. Jasmine: Taa, gdyby tylko twoje zdanie mnie obchodziło. Mitchel: (z megafonu na peronach) Witam z powrotem! Gratulujemy drużynie zielonej, wygrała dzisiaj zadanie, gdyż jako pierwsza zdobyła wszystkich członków! Do następnego zadania możecie wylegiwać się w luksusowym apartamencie! Drużyna złota jest druga, co oznacza, że prześpi się w zwykłym pokoju. A drużyna różowych, nie dość, że spędzi noce i dnie w więzieniu, to jeszcze uda się na ceremonię. Tu na peronie! Jasmine była ostatnia ze wszystkich, przykro mi... Cindy: Nara, Jasmine! Mitchel: Ale najpierw wybierzcie nazwy drużyn. Drużyna zielona Michael: Możemy być luzaki? Chacky: Mi pasuje! Frank: Jestem zniesmaczony tą nazwą. Kelly: No to masz problem! 120px Drużyna złota Patrick: Przyjaciele, jak myślicie? Simon: Może gwiazdy?! Bo nasza drużyna jest złota! Grace: Zarąbista nazwa! Patrick: Okej. 120px Drużyna różowa Stella: Bądźmy modelky! W końcu same laseczki w naszym timie! Taylor: Mi pasuje! 120px Ceremonia Ginger, Jasmine, Cindy, Casey, Taylor, Stella i Stacy siedzą na ławce na peronie. Mitchel: (stoi przed dziewczynami, nie ma żadnych biletów) Witam na pierwszej ceremonii w Totalnym Mieście. Oddaliście głosy, a ja je przeczytam! Ginger na Cindy, Jasmine na Cindy, Cindy na Jasmine, Stacy na Jasmine, Taylor na Cindy, Casey na Cindy, Stella na Jasmine. Cindy, przykro mi! Cindy: Co?! Jasmine: Żegnaj! Cindy: Dobra, gdzie mam pójść?! Mitchel: Do naszego więzienia w biurowcu! Ponieważ, dzisiaj nikt nie odpada! Wszyscy głęboko westchnęli, a Cindy uśmiechnęła się chytrzy. Cindy: (PZ) Wszyscy, którzy chcieli mnie wykopać... POŻAŁUJĄ! Zakończenie Mitchel: I to już koniec pierwszego odcinka Totalnego Miasta! Co wydarzy się w drugim? Jakie konflikty, miłości i sojusze nam się utworzą?! Oglądajcie Totalne... Miasto! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Miasta!